


Freedom to and Freedom From

by foreverdawning (princesscyan)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angela Weber is a witch, Gen, Vampires, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesscyan/pseuds/foreverdawning
Summary: “I am in need of your service,” the blonde woman stated matter-of-factly.Angela couldn't remember her name. Was it Rosalind? Rosemary? Either way, she was someone in need and Angela wouldn't turn her away.





	Freedom to and Freedom From

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying moodboard can be found on [Pillowfort.io](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/309797)

It was raining as it usually did. The raindrops were so cold, they felt as if they were biting at Angela’s skin. She made a mental note to herself to make a heating potion for herself later on that day.  
Forks was a quiet town, and everyone knew each other. Angela kept to herself even when the new family moved into town had become the town’s gossip. Angela kept her head down and averted her eyes whenever the strange family was around. Despite how cold the rain was, their collective gazes were colder.

The rain was letting up by five A.M. and Angela being a night owl, was turning in for the night when three short raps came from her front door. She glanced towards her parents’ room making certain they were asleep before heading to the door. Angela’s parents say that she’s too young to be doing such complicated magic for her teenage customers, but Angela knew the limitations of her abilities quite well plus, there wasn’t much limit anyway.

The door squeaked slightly when she opened it, and there stood one of the strange Cullens soaked from head to toe. Angela guided her in to her bedroom and sat her down on the bed, ignoring the wet spot her guest was undoubtedly leaving.

“I am in need of your service,” the blonde woman stated matter-of-factly. ( _What was her name?_ Angela thought _Rose, Rosalie?_ )  


“Of course. Is this for you or one of your family members?”  


Rosalie hesitated but for only a moment. “It’s for me.”

Angela nodded waiting for an explanation. Rosalie stood too still and yet seemed to buzz with a mix of nervous energy and excitement.

“Do you know what I am?”  


Such a loaded question. Angela had an inkling, she shoved the truth to the back of her mind. Ignorance was power when it came to powerful forces, but the moment Rosalie’s question left her plush lips, the answer burst out from Angela.

“Vampire.”  


Rosalie’s face changed, ever so slightly and Angela regretted saying the offending word out loud. A face that beautiful should never have such an unhappy expression. “Can you change me back?” Rosalie asked, breaking Angela out of her trance.

Angela knew a spell, and with her power it would definitely work, but she had to make sure Rosalie was sure of the consequences.

“I can change you, but you must understand that once I do you can never love another man again.”  


In that moment, Rosalie’s face softened. It was jarring for Angela since she had only seen her with a steely look of determination since arriving at her door. “I’ve had a lifetime’s worth of love already; I’ve had my happiness, and I’ve made my peace.”

Angela took a moment to really look at Rosalie, and she saw the many years she’s lived only visible through her expression. Not a single grey hair or wrinkle on her perfect face. She saw the lack of happiness in forever and understood Rosalie completely.

“So be it then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr as a gift for [witchyangela](http://www.witchyangela.tumblr.com) for the secret gift exchange.  
> The first draft can be found on [dreamwidth](https://foreverdawning.dreamwidth.org/2734.html)  
> I commissioned Fae to draw[ Angela and Rosalie post-Freedom to and Freedom from](https://foreverdawning.tumblr.com/post/182793741343/witch-angela-and-rosalie-for-foreverdawning-my/embed)


End file.
